MC80 Star Cruiser
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = MC80 | klasse = Cruiser | ontwerp = Mon Calamari | fabrikant = Mon Calamari Shipyards | prijs = | lengte = 1200 meter – 1300 meter | snelheid = 975 km/h | versnelling = 1.550 tot 2.750 G | hyperdrive = Klasse 1.0 | bemanning = 5402 | passagiers = 1200 | vrachtcapaciteit = 20.000 ton | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance | era = }} De MC80 Star Cruiser, ook wel Mon Calamari Cruiser, was een groot type capital ship dat in de Galactic Civil War een belangrijke rol vervulde als grootste schepen in de Rebel Alliance Fleet. Ontwikkeling De MC80 was één van de verschillende klassen van Mon Calamari Cruisers die exclusief werden gebouwd op de Mon Calamari Shipyards te Dac. Een MC80 was meestal langwerpig van vorm met talloze organisch uitziende pods die op de cruiser waren geplaatst. In deze pods waren sensors, wapens, shield generators of observatieposten gevestigd. Alhoewel geen twee MC80 Cruisers identiek gelijk waren, bestonden er twee grote modellen. Het eerste model, genaamd Liberty type, bezat zijwaartse (vleugels), zoals de Liberty en het tweede model, genaamd Home One type, was meer rond zoals Home One. Oorspronkelijk waren deze enorme schepen gebouwd voor kolonisatie, reizen en transport van burgers. Deze schepen waren geliefd door de Mon Calamari omdat ze deel uitmaakten van hun cultuur en geschiedenis. Toen de MC80 Cruisers werden omgebouwd tot oorlogsschepen kon het 36 starfighters huizen en een heel arsenaal aan wapenkracht dragen. De talloze Transparisteel vensters van MC80 oorlogsschepen werden bedekt met pantsers, blast doors of alles dat het schip kon beschermen in een gevecht. De reputatie van de Mon Calamari als uitstekende schepenbouwers werd meteen bevestigd. De MC80 hadden een dikke beplating en waren voorzien van bijzonder sterke Deflector Shields, genaamd Serridge SEAL Shielding System, die elkaar konden overlappen wanneer er één was uitgevallen. Het had nog een voordeel. Wanneer een back-up Shield actief was, het primaire shield weer kon hersteld worden. De schilden waren elk afzonderlijk zwakker dan die van het Galactic Empire maar samen vormden ze een sterker geheel waardoor ze onder andere hun starfighters of andere schepen konden mee beschermen. Dit zorgde er wel voor dat de MC80 een schip was waar veel onderhoud aan nodig was. De consoles van de MC80 en het interieur waren volledig aangepast aan de fysiologie en de noden van Mon Calamari zoals het installeren van WET-02 Vapor Tanks en speciale holoscreens, aangepast aan het zicht van de Mon Calamari. Andere species maakten wel deel uit van de crew van een MC80. left|250px|thumb|Home One Rebel Alliance Toen de Mon Calamari officieel de Rebel Alliance vervoegden, waren de MC80 Cruisers een geschenk uit de hemel omdat de Alliance niet over capital ships beschikte die de strijd konden aangaan met een Imperial-class Star Destroyer. In de eerste jaren van de Galactic Civil War fungeerden ze meestal als basis of als support schepen. Sterker nog, een MC80 Cruiser kon ondanks zijn kleinere lengte en grootte een Imperial-class Star Destroyer verslaan. Nadat tijdens hun eerste confrontaties met de MC80 Cruisers enkele Star Destroyers werden vernietigd, begon het Galactic Empire de schepen daarna wel ernstig te nemen. Een MC80 ging zelden rechtstreeks een confrontatie aan met een Imperial-class Star Destroyer. Hun aantal was te klein om zo'n gevecht te vaak te riskeren. Een MC80 fungeerde eerder als een gevechtsplatform voor de 36 starfighters die het kon vervoeren terwijl het van op afstand het doelwit bestookte. Ze maakten deel uit de vloot die nabij Sullust vergaderde om de Battle of Endor te bespreken. De MC80 Cruisers werden gebruikt als Medical Frigates, starfighter cruisers en support craft. Tijdens de Battle of Endor fungeerde Home One als vlaggenschip voor de Alliance vloot. Samen met andere MC80 Cruisers vormden zij de hoekstenen van de Alliance vloot. Nadat bleek dat de Death Star II operationeel was en de Liberty had vernietigd, raadde Lando Calrissian aan om de Imperial-class Star Destroyers te engageren in het gevecht en er hopelijk op die manier een paar te vernietigen. Na de Battle of Endor zorgden onder andere de MC80 Cruisers ervoor dat de brokstukken niet op Endor belandden maar dat ze werden weggesleept. 'MC80 Home One type' |right|thumb|250px|Home One Bridge Het eerste model MC80, genaamd 'Home One type', zag er langwerpig uit met een afgewerkte ronde vorm achteraan- en vooraan zoals Home One. De MC80 van het Home One type was ietsjes sterker bewapend en bepantserd dan het Liberty type. Omdat er niet zoveel MC80 Cruisers van het Home One type bestonden, werd er geen nieuwe klasse van schip voor gekozen. Minstens drie van deze schepen namen deel aan de Battle of Endor. Eén van deze schepen werd vernietigd door de Death Star II maar het was niet geweten welk schip dit lot onderging. Vermoedelijk vocht General Crix Madine op één van deze schepen mee in de Battle of Endor. 'MC80 Liberty type' Het oorspronkelijke model MC80 genaamd Liberty type was langwerpig maar meer plat en bezat twee zijwaartse vleugels zoals de Liberty. Ook deze schepen namen deel aan de Battle of Endor. De M-class Luxury Liner leek sterk op dit model. Dit model was iets lichter bewapend en bepantserd dan de MC80 Home One type Cruisers. Specificaties Motoren * 4 M8.0-StarDrive Main Thrusters * 6 M4.5-StarDrive Maneuvering Engines Wapens * 48 Taim & Bak XV9 Turbolaser Cannons * 20 Armek SW-7 Heavy Ion Cannon Battery * 6 Phylon Q7 Tractor Beam Projectors Bekende MC80 Cruisers Model 1 *Home One *Independence *Defiance Model 2 *Liberty Achter de Schermen * De grootte van de MC80 Cruiser is nooit echt accuraat vastgelegd in sourceboeken. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *MC80 in de Databank *The Art of Return of the Jedi *Star Wars Sourcebook *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels *The Rebel Alliance: Ships of the Fleet *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) *Battles for the Galaxy category:Cruisers category:Mon Calamari Shipyards category:Mon Calamari Cruisers category:Alliance Fleet